Dear my little sister
by eurekabigail
Summary: "Kau iri! Teman-temanmu nggak pernah datang menemuimu! Kau iri!" / Hanya karena mereka tak mengungkapkan rasa cinta sesuai dengan harapanmu, bukan berarti mereka tak mencintaimu... / "Sudahlah, kau masih kecil, Hanabi…"


GADIS itu hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri. Membiarkan gadis yang lebih muda—yang kini berdiri di hadapannya—itu mencaci-maki dirinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Berdiri tegar, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Tak ingin terlihat terluka oleh orang dihadapannya itu. Tak ingin terlihat bahwa ia... rapuh...

* * *

><p><strong>Dear my little sister...<br>**

**Author: anya onet**

**Disclaimer: Nyerah deh, Naruto bukan punya saya!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama/Family**

**Warning: AU, AT, dan teman-temannya #plakk**

* * *

><p>"Kau iri! Teman-temanmu nggak pernah datang menemuimu! Kau iri!" teriak gadis muda itu.<p>

"Aku... aku nggak iri. Buat apa... Buat apa aku iri..." Si gadis membela diri. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke plafon kamarnya yang jelek itu. Berusaha agar airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak keluar.

"Jangan-campuri-urusanku-lagi!" tunjuk gadis muda itu, memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

BRAK! Si gadis langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak cacian lagi. Masih terdengar olehnya umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan padanya.

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Kalau merasa kehormatan orang yang kaukagumi terluka, kau akan marah besar karena merasa sangat terluka. Kalau orang yang kau kagumi adalah orang yang berharga, kau akan bertarung sekuat tenaga demi orang yang berharga itu. Hanya saja..._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

"Orang yang berharga bagimu tidak selalu 'baik'..." lirih si gadis menahan tangis.

Salahkah ia? Salahkah ia yang telah menegur 'langsung' beberapa orang teman gadis muda itu agar tidak mengantar adiknya pulang terlalu larut?

Kumaklumi jika kau menyalahkan gadis itu yang telah dengan sarkasnya menegur pemuda-pemuda itu. Dia hanya ingin adiknya baik-baik saja. Apa itu salah?

Dia memang bukan kakak yang baik. Bukan seorang kakak yang bisa kau ajak pergi shopping bareng. Bukan kakak yang bisa kau ajak untuk curhat atau sekedar tukar pikiran mengenai baju apa yang bagus untuk kau pakai ke acara ultah seorang temanmu. Bukan pula seorang kakak pintar yang bisa mengajarkanmu limit, sin, cos, tan, dan mengapa bumi itu bulat. Tidak. Dia tak bisa kau banggakan.

Dia kasar. Selalu ngomong apa-adanya. Setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya selalu disalah-artikan oleh orang lain. Oleh karena itu dia selalu terlihat diam dan selalu mengurung diri. Selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain dan keluarganya tak membuatnya membenci mereka semua.

"_Kau tak pernah peduli pada orang lain! Kau kasar!"_ Kalimat yang terakhir diteriakkan adiknya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Begitukah?" lirihnya. "Aku menyayangi kalian... Maaf jika caraku salah..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Hanya karena mereka tak mengungkapkan rasa cinta sesuai dengan harapanmu, bukan berarti mereka tak mencintaimu..._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

"Inilah aku, dengan segala kekuranganku..."

* * *

><p>"Hinata-<em>nee-chan<em>!"

Gadis bersulur indigo itu menutup majalah yang baru dibacanya. Menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hanabi, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jawab gadis kecil—bermata lavender seperti Hinata—itu mantap. "_Nee-chan, arigatou_ sudah mau menemaniku ke dokter gigi. Tadinya aku takut…" ringis Hanabi sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Untung ada _Nee-chan_…" lanjutnya langsung memeluk Hinata. "Apa itu?" tanyanya saat melihat majalah yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Curahan hati seseorang…"

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Sudahlah, kau masih kecil, Hanabi…"

"Ugh! Aku sudah besar!" protes Hanabi memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Hhihi… Ya ya ya…" Hinata mengelus puncak kepala adik semata wayangnya itu. "Yuk, kita pulang. Mungkin _Tou-san_ dan Neji_-nii-san_ sudah menunggu kita untuk makan siang…" Hinata menaruh majalah itu di meja ruang tunggu dokter gigi yang sepi itu.

_Setidaknya jalan ceritaku lebih baik dari gadis itu… Semoga hubungannya dengan adiknya membaik, seperti aku dan Hanabi,_ batinnya_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_._

.

**[THE END]**

**Author Corner:**

Gomen, ceritanya amat-sangat-pendek sekali... Hiks... "orz

Di sini Hinata cuma hadir di detik-detik terakhir. Singkat kata, dia hanya figuran **#plakk** Sekali lagi gomen... orz orz orz...


End file.
